This is a story of the birds and the bees
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: UnrequitedSnily, Rose/Teddy, Teddy/Dom, LucyLorcan, Sirius/Lily platonic, lilylorcan,, victoire/Lorcan/Dominiqus. Rose/louis (unrequited.) Molly/Teddy. Dom/Scorpius. Romione. Wolfstar. Blackinnon. JamesAlbus family. Deamus. Wolfstar. Al/scor. Deamus(ii). Tedoire. Lucy freeverse. RegRod. ReglusMarlene. Blackinnon. LorcanMolly
1. Unrequited SnapeLily

Written for: The Loved and Hated ships competition & The Random Song Challenge.

Song: I'll Be Waiting by Adele.

Pairing: Snape/Lily - Hated ship.

Prompts used: 'In the end the only thing he had left was him/Her'; Nail polish; 'Life is never easy'; Roses

Thanks to Being A Wallflower for beta-ing.

* * *

He was always watching her, loving her from afar. The corners of his mouth twisted up as he stared at the picture of him and a pretty redhead girl. She was laughing in the picture, her mane of fire igniting in the glinting sunlight as she turned to the sulky boy next to her. She was truly breath-taking, he thought, like a rose – beautiful but deadly if not handled with care.

Emphasis on _was_.

His mouth twisted into a sardonic almost-smile.

He still remembered the moment over fourteen years ago, when he had held the love of his life body in his arms for the last time.

'_Lily_,' he choked, completely ignoring the body of her husband, choosing instead to step over it as he made his way to the nursery.

Time stood still as he stood in the doorway, unashamed tears streaming down his pale face as he looked at the once vibrant splash of red splayed across the dark wooden floors of the room. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face.

Unconsciously he had walked forwards, dragging his heavy heart with him. He crashed to his knees feeling the tell tale prick behind his eyes as he cradled her beautiful lifeless body in his arms like he had longed to do since the day he first met her.

Black eyes, dead eyes, sad eyes. Snape's eyes.

Green eyes, emerald eyes, laughing eyes. Lily's eyes.

He could feel the pain in his chest swelling and swelling and swelling until it burst, like a balloon.

No. Not a balloon. Balloons were for parties: for happy times.

Snape let out a howl of anguish as he looked down and gently pressed his warm lips that were known for their sneer onto her pale ones, known for the smile that always graced them.

He had wanted to do that for so many years, so many painful years of watching her from afar; of watching her sad smile as they went their separate ways after being sorted in first year, he into the House of Snakes and her into the Den of Lions; of the tears that streamed down his pathetic face when she ended their friendship. The worst was when he watched her kiss Potter for the first time in their seventh year. Oh, he thought that pain would never fade.

His tears dripped onto her face as he repeatedly said over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He watched her face, desperately hoping that this was some kind of sick joke, that she would wake up and throw her arms around his neck and kiss him the way she used to kiss Potty, that she would marry him and that he would be the one whom she directed 'I love you' to, and he would be the one on the receiving end of her 'Goodnight's'

He looked up to the shattered ceiling, a pale face streaked with tears, a chest heaving from his soul wracking sobs.

"Why her?" he whispered to the moon, "_Why Lily_?"

His cries got louder as his grief turned to anger. Abruptly he stood up, not being able to look into the face of Lily Potter, because that's who she would always belong to – Potter.

He howled with a deep anguish that would make a phoenix cry, an irreparable hurt, an inconsolable grief. He cried like a broken man.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of somebody knocking on his office door. It was Potter, here for his Occlumency lessons.

He couldn't look him in the eyes without seeing Lily. His ice cold shield would crack. His eyes was all he had left of Lily and it was too much, he would never forget the years he had spent waiting for her to return his love, he would never forget the pain she caused him, but most of all he would never forget how much he loved her.


	2. RoseTeddy

**Pairing**: Rose/Teddy

**Prompt: "all animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others."**(george orwell, _animal farm_) & **Blue, Start over, attention**

**Note**: Written for the Next Gen drabble tag on the NextGen fanatics forum & The 100 Pairings competition on HPFC.

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Oh Merlin Rose, we've been over this a thousand times. If all animals are equal, how can some be more equal than others?" Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his unruly and currently blue hair as Rose started her rant _all over again_ for the millionth time.

It was a habit that annoyed Rose to no avail, which was precicely why he did it.

At the monent he was so sick of her flawed logic that he just wanted this date to be over. He liked rose, he really did, there was just one problem.

She wouldn't shut up.

"Don't you see Teddy? Humans are animals, yet were more equal then say, House Elves- I mean, we get paid to work and they don't and-" Her voice had been steadily rising to the point where what started as a simple explanation turned into a full blown passionate S.P.E.W rant.

Teddy sighed again, and once more ran a hand through his still blue hair, refusing to pay attention to anything she said.

As much as he liked Rose, some things just weren't worth it.

_Such a shame_, he thought, _she really is an attractive girl_.

"Rose," he said, a slight strain was detectable in his voice, "do me a favour and _just shut up_!"

And with that, he promptly apparated away leaving a very confused Rose behind to pay the bill.


	3. DominiqueTeddy

_Dear Teddy,_

_You never really wanted me, did you? You just used me, took advantage of the fact that I was in love with you and you used me. I used to have to start fights just to get your attention, as you were always looking at Victoire._

_Beautiful, charming, perfect Victoire. Victoire who was lovely to everybody, and so brilliant at everything. Victoire who everybody loved, as opposed to me, to Dominique. To the girl who always came second best, the girl who had strawberry blonde hair, not Veela blonde. Street smart, but not book smart. Tomboy not girly girl._

_I was different._

_You put up walls around me, we rarely properly talked, and when we did it was one sided. I used to talk in the hopes that one day you would talk back, and that maybe one day you would look at me the way you looked at Victoire, that when you flashed me a smile that it would be real____not one of those condescending fake ones you always give to people you don't really like._

_I don't wish that anymore, I realise that I was just a mess of a dreamer, who just so happend to have the nerve to adore you._

_I lost hope in you a very long time ago. I was too different for you, I was rough around the edges, not silky smooth, I put red streaks in my hair and wore dark make up._

_I tried to change for you, but now I know you aren't worth it._

_I will never, ever, be as cold as you._

_From the girl that always comes second best,_

_Dominique._

* * *

**Prompt**: Different, Rubbed raw, 'cold as you' by taylor swift

**Pairing**: Teddy/Dominique

**Challenges**: The Next Gen Armada, The 100 different pairings competition, the Next Gen drabble tag, the 'if you dare' challenge.

* * *

please review ;)


	4. LucyLorcan

Lucy/Lorcan- Chocolate Ice Cream, glaciers, delight, possibility, fall, fervor

* * *

They were sitting at Fortescue's ice cream parlour, it was 7pm at night on a cool summers evening. They had just finished their shifts as aurors for the day and were now treating themselves to Fortescues Famous Fudge Glacier Sunday's.

Fortescues Famous Fudge Glacier Sunday was made up of chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudgy chips mixed through it, drenched in fudge sauce and was littered with sprinkles. Lorcan alway said it tasted like heaven, and Lucy had to admit he was right. It lacked _nothing_.

They were sitting there just chatting about random topics when she noticed how intensely, how fervently he was watching her. She blushed under his gaze and averted her eyes.

He appeared to be in some form of a trance as he whispered, "You have chocolate on your face," so quietly that it wasn't until he reached out and, using his thumb, ever so gently wiped the substance off her face taking more time than was strictly proper, that she realised she hadn't just imagined the words.

Lucy smiled softly, feeling the unfamilar sensation known to others as 'butterflies' in the pit of her stomach that came from being nervous or liking someone. In this instance it was both. She was falling for Lorcan.

"Lucy," He started, only a pinch louder than before, "Um, well, are you free like, I dunno, this saturday? We could go into Muggle London or something...there's so many possibilities..." He trailed off, flushing a bright red.

Lucy just smiled, and said equally softly, "Pick me up at 11am?"

And that was that.

* * *

**Written for: The** next gen drabble tag, Captaining the Next Gen Armada, The if you dare...challenge & the 100 different pairings competition. Also for Saturday, January 5th in 'prompts oh prompts!' on NGF.

**Please dont favourite/alert/view without reviewing!**


	5. SiriusLily Platonic

Prompt: Love hearts, Choices, grown ups

Pairings/Characters: Sirius/Lily (It is physically impossible for me to write them romantically.)

Challenges: 100 different pairings comletition, marauder era Drabble tag, if you dare challenge

* * *

"Sirius, we aren't in kindergarten anymore! I am not drawing James a love heart for his birthday!" Lily cried, folding her arms across her chest.

Sirius scratched his head and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Whats kindergarten?"

Lily stared at him in disbelief,

"Seriously? That's what you got out of that? What's kindergarten?"

Sirius blinked and shrugged,

"Don't ask me what kindergarten is! You said it!"

Lily slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Never mind. Now what can I get James for his birthday? You know him better than anybody, you're his brother. Now what can I get him?"

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno."

Lily glared at him, "Fat lot of good you are."

"What can I say? I enjoy seeing my future sister-in-law struggle." Sirius smirked.

Lily scowled. "You just wait until your birthday Sirius, we'll see who's laughing then."

His lips curled into a mischievous grin, "I still say get him a love heart. With you in it. Naked."

"You're incorrigible."

"No, m'dear, I'm Sirius."


	6. LilyLorcan freeverse

You **hurt** me, you _push_ me, you leave me no choice,

You _corner_ me, you look at me, you always say you're _sorry_,

But you **never** mean it.

[You always_** L.I.E]**_

You say,

**'**_This time I'll do better!'_

I, being **young**, _foolish_ and swept off my feet,

{I was **_silly_**}

Believe it.

I smile.

You smile.

We carry on.

But this time is **no** different from last time,

-you **lied** again-

And the time before **that**, and the time before _that_, and the time before that...

{It was an endless cycle that I wasn't strong enough to break.}

**Until now.**

You **hurt** me, you _push_ me, you leave me no choice,

You _corner_ me, you look at me, you always say you're **sorry**

**[~**But this time is **DiFfErEnT~]**

**I say,**

_'Don't speak, I know you're going to say sorry and not mean it, Lor.'_

You being **vain**, _proud_, and arrogant,

Don't {_refuse to_} believe it

But we're done

[_**reality bites, Lor**_]

For I am Lily Luna Potter

_**And 'SORRY' doesn't cut it.**_

* * *

_My first ever free-verse...how bad was it?_

_**Pairing**__: Lily luna/Lorcan_

_**Prompt**__: "Don't speak, I know you're going to say sorry and not mean it, Lor." and 'lie' and 'reality bites'_

_**Challenges**__: Captaining the next gen armada, if you dare, 100 different pairings, next gen drabbletag._


	7. VictoireLorcan

Victoire/Lorcan, Victoire/Dominique platonic.

Prompts: hurt, blankly, nightmare.

* * *

She leans against the wall, refusing to believe the crumpled letter in her hand. No tears stain her face, why should she cry? The letter is lying, isn't it?

She goes over the words a million times in her head, the words swirl and pool, they cause confusion and panic and pain and _she just can't take it anymore._

**'We regret to inform you that there has been an accident and your sister was involved. There was a fire in the club she was at, she did not make it out alive.'**

_The letter is lying, it's just a cruel prank_. She desperatly tries to convince herself of that fact. The truth is just to unbearable to imagine.

**'Regret to inform you...has been an accident...sister was involved...did not make it out alive****_.'_**

_How do they even know that it's Dom? It's probably a case of mistaken identity. _She knows deep down that it's not, everybody knows it's not.

**'Regret...accident...sister...not alive.'**

_This is a nightmare, I'll wake up and Dom will still be here and everything will be ok. Dominique can't be dead. _Victoire stares blankly at the paper, the crumpled parchment with neat, cursive handwriting. She so wants to belive it's lying.

**'Sister...not alive.'**

The tears are streaming down her face now, her legs have completely given way now, and she is about to crash to the floor when a pair of strong arms catches her and pulls her close. It's Lorcan. Completely unashamed she sobs into the arms of the man who has been there to catch her every time she falls.

She feels this heavy weight on her chest, this solid, unmoving rock made of guilt and sorrows and pain, and a strange hollowness that Victoire doesn't understand.

Lorcan will help her through this, she knows that as he kisses her forehead gently as if he knows how fragile she is feeling.

_He always could read me like an open book. _

She thinks, the thought bringing the smallest flicker of a smile to her face.

They say that one day the tears will stop, and the throbbing pain will fade to a dull ache, but she doesn't believe them. She knows the hollowness will always stay, for Dominique and Victoire were more than just sisters, they were each others confidants, they were best friends, they stayed together through thick and thin. They were Dominique and Victoire, the 1/8th Veela sisters, daughters of Bill and Fleur Weasley, best friends.

Victoire doesn't know who she is with out Dominique.

She is living a nightmare.


	8. RoseLouis unrequited

Rose Amelia Weasley was not the girl everybody thought she was.

Her father liked to believe she was her mother's daughter. (_He couldn't have been more wrong_.)

Her mother told her she was beautiful. (_She was ugly_.)

Uncle Harry said she had a good heart. (_Rose didn't have a heart_.)

Aunt Audrey told her she had 'integrity.' (_Rose was the world's best liar_.)

Rose just smiled and said thank you, knowing they were all wrong.

They only knew her skin deep.

There was only one person who really knew her, and she couldn't have him.

For it was wrong to want him.

He was Louis William Weasley and he was her cousin.

She wasn't allowed to want him the way she did, but she couldn't help it.

For Rose was so much more than skin deep,

She was like an onion that only he was able to peel and peel until he reached the core and find the _real_ Rose that no one else knew existed.

Rose Amelia Weasley was not the girl everybody thought she was.

She was all sorts of wrong.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks to SophyWald who happened to be online when I wrote this at midnight for checking it over :P

As for (cous)incest, I doubt I'll ever write it again, but this was the pairing given in the drabble tag so I gave it a go. If you like this sort of thing, go ahead. Thats just my opinion :)

**Written for:** Next gen drabble tag, if your dare challenge, 100 different pairings competion

**Prompts**: skin deep, #97 nobody knows it like I do. Wrong


	9. MollyiiTeddy

**Pairing:** Mollyii/Teddy

**prompts: **those forsaken by their gods, halo&wings, angel, picture perfecf.

**Challenges:** Next Gen Drabble tag, If You Dare...favourite era boot camp (NG), pairing diveresity boot camp.

* * *

she was lost, alone, abandoned by those she considered friends.

she was hurt, scared, she just needed somebody.

somebody to fill the gaps left behind by _them._

those that she worshipped, those she thought were Gods.

for they were the Kings and the Queens, the Rulers and the Killers, the Masters of everybody, the ones everybody secretly wanted to be,

and she was their Princess for a while, she was next in line, she was _up there._

until she wasn't.

suddenly she fell, like a fallen angel.

but it was not graceful, nor planned, and when she fell she fell hard.

she shattered into thousands of pieces, watching from below as the Gods laughed and partied, none noticing or none caring about her empty throne.

until him.

you had never looked at him that way before, this was Teddy,

Out-of-bounds-Victoire's-Teddy.

yet here he was in front of you.

just as Fallen as you were, with a halo and wings.

and when he opened his arms you didn't hesitate,

because finally someone wanted you, someone cared.

and it was picture perfect.

he lifted you up, polished your feathers, pieced your heart back together and he was perfect.

he was a god, he was your god.

until he wasn't.

Victoire was back, she was crying, he was crying, you were crying.

[Albeit for a very different reason]

and suddenly you were alone.

little Molly Weasley, forsaken by her gods, again.


	10. DominiqueScorpius

**Pairing:** Dominique/Scorpius

**Prompts:** freckles, honesty, storm cloud, shadow, purple

**challenge**: Favourite Era bootcamp, Pairing diversity boot camp, Gimme your idea {NGF}

He didn't know when it happened. He didn't know why it happened. He didn't even know that it had happened until it was all too late. But that is all moot point, because it did happen.

Scorpius Draconius Malfoy, fiancée of Rose Amelia Weasley, was completely and utterly, 100% in love with Dominique Weasley.

He loved her dark purple hair, {She dyed it when she was 15, 'to be different' she said.}

He loved her honesty, {In truth or dare, when asked what she thought of him, she looked him right in the eye and called him the worlds biggest asshat. She wasn't even kidding.}

He loved her eyes, {They were the darkest of blues, they were the stormy clouds over a rough sea, they were spirited and they were passionate and swirling with emotion all the time. They were chaos.}

But most of all, he loved her freckles, {Oh yes, perfect, one eight veela, Dominique Louisa Weasley, had freckles. Too many to count, littered all over her pale face. The best part was, she didn't even try to hide them.}

Scorpius Draconius Malfoy, was in love with Dominique Louisa Weasley. He didn't know when, or why, or how it happend, but it did. He knew he could ever have her, he continually asked himself why wasn't Rose enough?

He had hell to pay, he knew Rose wouldn't go down without creating a storm, she'd be the center, and her cousins would be the clouds, her parents would be the rain, and Dominique would be the sun that shone through it all, disbanding all the shadows and she would make all the Hell he would go though worth it.

Because Scorpius Draconius Malfoy wanted Dominique Weasley.

And when Scorpius Draconius Malfoy wanted something, he always got it. {Because he was a Slytherin, and aren't Slytherin's supposed to get what they want?}


	11. Romione

**Romione-dagger**

**HPFC Drabble Tag.**

* * *

Seeing him with _her _was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Who was she to take her Ron away from her? Did she not know that they were _HermioneandRon _and they were going to be _togetherforever? _Did she not know that they were _bestfriends_ and they were _destinedtobetotogether_?

Hermione thought that that would have to be the worst pain she ever endured. Seeing Ron with _her_, that skanky, tarty, blonde bimbo who had the most ridiculous name (honestly, what sort of parents call their only daughter Lavender) was like having a dagger through her heart. Everytime they kissed, or cuddled or even looked at each other drove it _deeperanddeeper _into her heart, making it bleed.

Then she got him back. In their seventh year, he became hers forever and always. She never ever imagined in a million years that she would be sitting here now, by his bedside with tears streaming down her pale face, watching him die.

The Healers said he had months, then weeks, then days and now finally hours. Obviously they were lying. did they not know they were _HermioneandRon_ and they were going to be _togtherforever?_

Hermione couldn't live without Ron.

The dagger was back, twisting, turning, cementing itself in her fragile heart.

She couldn't live without Ron.

She wouldn't live without Ron.

They were _HermioneandRon, togetherforever._

She laid down beside him, running her aged fingers over his wrinkly face. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

They whispered _'I Love You's_' to each other in dark. It was not a goodbye.

Together, they closed their eyes and listened to the sound of their breathing get shallower, and shallower and shallower.

Until there was silence.


	12. GeorgeAngelina

**Pairing**: George/Angelina,

**Prompts**: Without you, casualties, lonely, streaming tears

**challenges**: Drabble tag, 100 different pairings, pairing diversity boot camp, if you dare

* * *

It wasn't the same.

He wasn't _him._

He looked like him;

He talked like him;

But it wasn't him.

Right now, she doesn't care. She sees her pain reflected in his hazlenut coloured eyes, her tears and his fell together creating a mirror of ice on the cold ground.

"I don't know if I can be me without him. He was my other half." His quiet confession brings a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, without thinking or even knowing why she pulls him close and she can feel his tears just like he can feel hers.

She says nothing, she doesn't know what to say, instead she just holds him and he clings to her.

The weeks go bye, the pain never eases. The weeks become months and soon everybody but them have moved on, it is only her and him who still cry themselves to sleep at night.

Those who died were not the only casualties in this war.

Soon those weeks and those months combine to be a year. A year has gone. She has learned to live with it, she doesn't cry herself to sleep anymore, but the pain, the hole, the tear and the rip and the chasm in her heart is still there. She was lonely.

What she doesn't know, is that he is slowly filling it, sewing her back together - not completely, no she could never forget him - but enough, so that when he says,

"I know I'm not him. I never could be and I don't claim to be, but I would be really honoured if you would accompany me to Harry and Ginny's wedding? Maybe, only if you want too, as my date?" He looks so shy, and so innocent that it tugs at her heart strings.

She realises, for all the facades he puts up for his friends and family, he is just as lonely as her.

So she smiles, and without hesitation, accepts.

She learns that George isn't Fred, and he can't fully fill the gap Fred left behind, but he does a damn good job of trying and she loves him for it. Because every damsel needs a knight to sweep her off her feet and make her feel whole again. Even if that knight is your dead boyfriends' twin brother.


	13. Wolfstar

Pairing: Wolfstar

Prompt: Hair

* * *

"Padfoot!"

Sirius grinned at the sound of Remus' irritated voice.

"Yes, Moony?"

Remus glared at his innocent tone.

"Kindly stop running your hands through your hair. You're starting to act like Prongs."

"Don't act like it doesn't make you want to jump me, Moony. We both know how much you love my hair," Sirius teased, sliding along the couch to where Remus was curled up in, reading.

Remus grumbled. "Love your hair indeed. The amount of effort you put into getting it so perfect is unbelievable. Honestly, you're worse than half the girls in Hogwarts."

Sirius pouted. "I'll have you know that my hair is completely natural. All I do is wash it like any normal person."

Remus snorted, "Just wash it my arse. Just wash it, and condition it, then gel it and brush it...Sirius, I've seen the inside of our bathroom, remember?"

Sirius at this time had moved closer so he was almost on top of Remus. He placed his head on Remus' shoulder so his hair tickled Remus' collarbone, causing him to shiver slightly.

"You can't deny you love my hair. You can try all you want but I think last night kind of speaks for itself. Your hands certainly didn't mind it," Sirius winked, causing Remus to scowl and push him off him.

"Oof! If you want to be rough, Moony, at least save it for the bedroom. That bloody hurt!" Sirius sulked from his newfound place on the floor.

Remus tried and failed to resist the urge to snicker. Sirius narrowed his eyes, "For that, my dear Moony, you shall pay. I will deprive you of my god-like hair tonight and you will regret it!" he cried dramatically, standing up to stalk out of the room.

Remus smiled before indulging Sirius. "Would me admitting that I do love your hair make you feel better?"

Sirius pretended to ponder the question before turning around to face Remus, tilting his head slightly to the side. They made eye contact and Sirius smirked slowly,

"Well, that would be start." Sirius advanced one step. 'I do, however, have another solution, one that's a little more...direct. It's called show, not tell." He winked and his smirk grew more pronounced.

Remus stepped forward, still not breaking eye contact. They were almost nose to nose, lip to lip, chest to chest. But not quite. He was teasing Sirius.

Slowly he raised a hand, and tugged gently at a tendril of Sirius' dark hair, drawing him forward so their noses touched but not their lips. He threaded more of his fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft feel of it beneath his palm. His other hand slid down Sirius' face, down his high cheekbones, his pale skin and finally coming to rest on his lips. Sirius shivered beneath his fingertips, sending a jolt of electricity through them both.

Remus leaned forward so his lips were on Sirius' ear and whispered with hot breath, "I love your hair," and Sirius' self restraint broke.


	14. Blackinnon

Pairing: Blackinnon

Prompt:Alone

Also thanks to Paula for betaing both this and the wolfstar!

* * *

"Marlene," his hoarse voice whispers to the empty night.

The name swirls on the wind, carrying it to the far corners of the earth.

She can't be gone. She cannot be gone. It just isn't possible.

He repeats this mantra over and over and over again, in the hopes that it will come true.

He throws the newspaper aside, ignoring the page with the large picture of the pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and not looking at the headline that says 'McKinnon Family Murdered.'

He had only seen her the night before. She was beautiful, with her hair down, in jeans and a ratty t –shirt, and her eyes were shining like stars. They had been walking, hand in hand, laughing, pretending like they were just an ordinary couple in an ordinary world where there was no such thing as a war. It had been the best night of his life.

He twirled her around, enjoying the way her laugher washed over him, loving the smile that came to his face to see her so happy. He took her to the middle of the park, which was covered in fairy lights because it was Christmas. Sirius got down on one knee and said,

"Marley, I'm pretty sure you already know what I have to say, I only tell you every day." She smiled. "I love you, I've loved you since sixth year and I could be ridiculously cheesy and say how I love your smile, and your laugh, and your strength and all that, or I could just say that, Marlene McKinnon, I already think of you as mine for the rest of our lives. I don't have a ring but I do have this flower, so marry me?"

And she had smiled and laughed at his bluntness, appreciating that he spared her the sappiness of most proposals, and said yes. She would be Mrs. Sirius Black, and they would be together forever. He had placed the flower behind her ear and kissed her like the world was going to end.

And in, some ways, it did.

She's gone, Sirius thinks bitterly as he stands in the garden of her home, holding the ring he had meant to give her. He looks at it; it is very simple. A silver band with a little sapphire on it, like the colour of her eyes.

The tears fall freely down his face. He is alone; he has a hole in his heart so big not even the Marauders can fill it. He sobs, the wind tortuously whispering her name in his ear, reminding him that she is never coming home.

He is utterly alone.


	15. AlbusJames family

**AlbusJames family, "James, what'cha planning?"**

"James, what'cha planning?"

James looked up from his spot on the couch at the sound of his little brothers voice.

"A prank," he said shortly. Albus scowled.

"I figured that."

"Then why'd you ask? Go play with Rosie." Albus' face fell, feeling more than just a little crushed at being turned away by his brother.

"Why are you so mean, James? It's been ages since I've seen you, you've been at Hogwarts all year! And Rose is no fun, she's just like Aunt Hermione. Boring." Albus pouted and folded his arms over his chest as he moved to stand in front of James.

James sighed submissively.

"Fine, come here little bro. We're gonna prank Fred, you up for it? I'm thinking enchanted quills..."

Albus grinned. "Always."


	16. Deamus - Ready Aim Fire

**Challenge**: Big sister/Little sister competition, HPFC. Liza's drabble.

**Pairing**: Deamus

**Prompt**: Forgotten, you chose to break my heart.

**word count**: 736

* * *

Seamus knew it was a mistake the moment he walked into the apartment.

"Dean?"

He was met with silence. Dean was sitting on the couch, anger thundering away under his stony face. It seemed like hours later that Dean finally spoke.

"So you're back, huh?" His voice was riddled with contempt.

Seamus paled. He hadn't expected to be welcomed back with open arms, but he didn't expect this hostility either. He was in for one heck of a thunderstorm. "What are you talking about?"

"How could you do that? How can you just walk in my door like nothing's happened? You left, Seamus. I saw you with Lavender and confronted you about it, then you up and left, storming out of the house as if it were me who'd been cheating on you not the other way around, claiming you need 'time to think'." Dean snorted. "Talk about a role reversal. Now, two weeks later you walk into my apartment using my key like everything that happened is history, like I've forgotten what you did? You can't do that, Seamus. Relationships don't work like that."

Seamus stood there in shock, his voice wavered as he spoke, "Dean I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You call yourself a pyromaniac Seamus, but even the best can still get burned. You chose to break my heart and screw this up when you hooked up with her. I've got nothing else to say to you." Seamus could hear the pain hidden beneath Dean's quivering voice.

"I was drunk, Dean! It was an accident, she was lonely - Parvati broke up with her you know - and I-" Seamus couldn't go on, he choked back tears.

"You never stopped loving her." It wasn't a question. Seamus looked up at Dean.

There was no point in denying the truth. He'd loved her since seventh year, he would have asked her out if he wasn't so busy fighting a war. Oh, and there was the small fact that she had been in love with Parvati. After Hogwarts, after she got attacked, they dated for a while. He knew that she was trying to get over Parvati, no one likes unrequited love. He honestly didn't care at that point if she wanted him for a rebound or because she genuinely cared. Then Parvati had decided she did love Lavender and Seamus had been tossed, with a shattered heart, in the trash, only to be found by Dean.

"I love you Dean, you found me and for a while it looked like I could actually forget her. As cliche as this sounds, you put me back together after she shattered me." Seamus breathed shakily, everything he was saying was true. He did love Dean, he wanted to love Dean with everything he had. He just couldn't. He felt the tears he'd been holding back spring up into his eyes.

"Ready, aim, fire," Seamus said. "Say it Dean, go on. Yell at me, kick me out, tell me you hate me. Merlin knows I already hate myself enough. Tear me to shreds, just like she did, cut me up just like she will every time. Leave me alone, like they all do. Go on." His voice dropped to a whisper and shook as the tears dripped down his face and onto the floor. Each tear that hit the ground was another piece of his heart breaking.

Dean looked at him, his eyes held anger and pity, hurt and strangely there was even a little bit of love left. It stung, knowing he'd just hurt Dean the same way Lavender hurt him.

"You say you love me, Seamus, but we both know if she calls you'll leave me for her, every time. You love her more. I can't be with someone who is always thinking of someone else." He too spoke quietly. Seamus winced. Somehow hearing Dean sound so collected was worse than having him yell. "Clear out your draws and leave the key on the table when you go. I hope your one night rebound was worth it. Just remember, you brought this all on yourself, Seamus. You chose her over me, you chose to betray my trust and break my heart. Not Lavender, not Parvati, not me. You." He turned to leave. Seamus watched him walk through the front door and he knew that it was over.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the closing door, watching Dean leave his life for good and taking his heart with him.


	17. Wolfstar (ii) -Pieces of a Puzzle

**Challenge**: Big sister/little sister (liza, drabble 2)

**Prompt**: Remus/Sirius and grief.

**Word count**: 702

* * *

Sirius was made up of walls. Remus was built from scars.

Sirius had a family but they shunned him. Remus had a family who loved him.

Sirius laughed and joked and pulled pranks to hide his pain. Remus hid his behind his rules and quiet personality. But somehow they worked, they were similar yet different, the same and yet not. But they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. When one piece was gone, the puzzle could never be whole again. Try as he might, Remus would never be whole again.

It was Sirius's laugh that Remus missed the most. At nights, when they were together Sirius would always find something to laugh at. An amusing joke, Remus's rules like _'no feet on the table'_ or _'no food in the bedroom' to_ which Sirius would whine, '_not even chocolate? What if we needed it? Our nighttime activities can be very tiring you know,'_ and he would wink and send Remus a swoon worthy grin. Remus never swooned though, instead he would hit Sirius on the arm playfully and roll his eyes while Sirius doubled over with laughter.

"You're too uptight, Moony," he would say, "But I know the perfect way to fix that." Now Remus had no one to help him 'loosen up' he had no one to remind him that being a werewolf didn't make you a monster. He had no one to turn too, no one who could ever understand him, no one to share his burden.

He'd had Sirius, James, Peter and even Lily. Now they were all gone. Peter was a traitor, James and Lily murdered by Voldemort, and Sirius-

_Sirius_.

Remus choked back tears. He couldn't think of him. He'd spent so many years being told Sirius was the traitor, Sirius Black was a mass murderer, Sirius Black was an ally of Voldemort. Then the truth came out, Sirius was back, he was back! Remus hadn't realised just how much of his heart was a puzzle piece in the shape of Sirius until that night in the Shrieking Shack where he'd held his lover for the first time in twelve years. Now he was gone again, torn from him painfully. Remus watched as Sirius fell through the veil with the knowledge that this time, he was never coming back. Holding Harry back was the hardest thing he'd ever done, because he had wanted to chase after Sirius too, to pull him back to him and keep Sirius with him forever. But in the end, it was gravity who claimed him.

Sirius was the glue that held Remus together, he was the one that always made full moons bearable, and to have him taken away from him a second time was a pain worse than Remus had ever felt before.

Remus sat on the glass in front of Sirius' grave, the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back came rushing down his face like a waterfall as he looked at a picture of them thatbhe was holding, it was taken in their final year at school. Remus was curled up in his favourite arm chair, holding a book and Sirius was sitting on the arm of the chair, that infuriating smirk on his face as he draped his legs over Remus's legs. In the picture, Remus was scowling as he tried to push them off, although a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

It was such a typical scene for them, Remus's heart ached for those simple times, before his world came crashing down around him for a second time. He never knew just how much me missed that smirk, despite it's infuriating nature, until it was gone.

Remus cried openly, his grief for Sirius overcoming his stoic persona. Sirius was gone, gone to a place where Remus couldn't follow, gone to a place where he shouldn't have gone for another thirty years at least. He was gone, and in his place was an empty space where his puzzle piece should have been,

Remus placed the picture on his grave and apparated away, whispering to the wind as he left;

"I miss you, Sirius. I'll see you again one day. I love you."


	18. AlbusScorpius

**Challenge**: Ultimate drabble competition

**Pairing**: Albus/Scorpius

**Prompt**: Petition

**Note:** This story has 98 reviews and over 2000 views! Thank you! Can we get it to 100? :)

* * *

"Can I call you Scorpion?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"'Just because' isn't an answer."

"Sure it is."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to start a petition for you to officially change your name to Scorpion."

"Good luck with that."

"Loads of people will sign it, I'll bet everyone wants to call you Scorpion."

"If you go through with that petition then I'll start one to have you called Albadork. You can bet even more people will sign that."

"Fine. You win. Not Scorpion."

"Good."

"What about Scorpy?"

"Definitely no."

"Your mother calls you Scorpy."

"Are you my mother?"

"No."

"Well there's your answer."

"You're so mean."

"I know."

"Scor?"

"What, Al?"

"Can I call you Pius?"

"Do you want me to tell James that it was you who drew on his face while he slept and not Lily?"

"Oh. Well I guess that settles that."

"Finally."

"I still think I should make that petition to have you called Scorpion."

"Albus, shut up."

"Sorry. Scor?"

"Albus, if this is your idea of pillow talk then you need help."

"I was just going to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Al."

"That petition really does sound like a good idea though."

"Albus if you don't shut up and go to sleep, then I will make good on my threats."

"Right, sorry."

"Hey Scorpius?"

"Albus!"

"Sorry! Sleeping now!"

"Finally."


	19. Deamus (ii)

**Challenge**: Ultimate Drabble Competition  
**Prompt**: Photo  
**Pairing**: Dean/Seamus

* * *

"Smile!"

"It's not a bloody photo shoot, Dean! We're on holiday!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just smile, Seamus. You'll appreciate these photo's in ten years time when we're looking back through all our old photo albums."

Seamus flashed Dean a fake smile before going back to looking out over the bridge at the pristine river below them.

"You could at least try, you know." Dean gave him an admonishing look as he tried to guilt Seamus into taking a photo by slowly packing up his camera.

Seamus through his hands up in defeat. "Fine! If you're going to be so goddamn annoying about it, grab some tourist to get a picture of us."

Dean smiled triumphantly and ushered a nearby person over and handed him the camera. He stood next to Seamus putting his arm around his waist as Seamus did the same. As he put his head on Seamus's shoulder, he didn't miss the little smile that appeared on his partners face.

"Ready? Say cheese!"

The light flashed and Dean smiled, savouring the moment.

Later that night as he looked at the photo he thought that it was definitely a keeper. Despite all his protests, Seamus frequently modelled for Dean's various art projects and Dean knew he didn't hate posing as much as he claimed too,

"Are you going to take pictures of everything?" Seamus scowled as Dean took a picture of his burnt dinner.

"Only the important stuff."

"So you count taking pictures of me and my failed attempt at cooking important?"

Dean looked up and met Seamus's gaze. "I count them as memories, and well also proof that you can't cook."

"I can so cook! This was just a one off!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I have a whole album dedicated to your cooking, it's called Seamus Can't Cook and it's filled with pictures of burnt dinner. You can't cook. One thing you can do though is stand over there so I can take a photo..."

"No. No more photo's."

Dean inclined his head and smirked. "Fine, but when we're old and grey and there's no photo's to prove how handsome you were in your youth you'll regret it."

Seamus glared at him.

"Where do you want me to stand?"


	20. Tedoire

**Challenge**: Camp Potter, Tech Discovery

**Prompt**: Write about Teddy Lupin

* * *

She leans against the wall, his arms on either side of her body, effectively trapping her.

"I hate you, you know."

Teddy smirks and steps closer, "You know you love me, sweetheart."

She raises her eyebrow, faintly amused and is so not at all affected by his hot breath on her face, "Really now? And when did I happen to fall for you?"

He chuckles and comes even closer, their noses are almost touching. This time her breath hitches slightly. "The day I trapped you against a wall and kissed you."

Her breathing is laboured now, she can count the colours in his eyes, her heart beats a mile a minute, she tries to tell herself she doesn't care what those luscious lips taste like, she doesn't want to know what it would feel like to have her hands tangled in his hair, she wants to hate him.

But she can't.

Instead, she darts forward and closes the miniscule gap between them, their lips locking together in a passion induced frenzy unable to separate except for when air is urgent. His hands move to her waist, to her face her hair, wherever they can reach. Her hands run up and down his toned chest, she finds his lips taste like strawberry and his hair is thick and perfect for her fingers.

Finally they break away, "I hate you," she breathes. They both know she doesn't mean it.


	21. Lucy Weasley Freeverse - Fall down

**Challenge: **Big/Lil sis, round 2.

**Character**: Lucy Weasley

**Prompt**: Red

**Note**: Based on the fic, 'Carry On,' by The Original Horcrux

* * *

Lost

Scared

|Alone|

B-R-O-K-E-N

[**help**]

\\

You. Are. Lucy. Weasley.

The perfect one.

The obedient one.

The -forgotten- one.

[**help**]

\\

{_The one nobody cares about_}

-especially Molly-

W. A. S. T. E O.F. S.P.A.C.E

-dead weight-

[**help**]

\\

She knocks you

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

and so you

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

[**help**]

\\

[The blackness catches you]

[The pain soothes you]

[The hurt leaves you]

[yet you cry]

[**help**]

\\

She throws rocks

{to make you bleed}

She hurls words

{to slice you open}

[**help**]

\\

She isn't perfect

~so you have to be~

But you can't be

~So the rivers of red flow faster~

[**help**]

\\

P

A

I

N

Why can't anyone hear you?

D

R

O

W

N

I

N

G

Why can't you breathe?

[**help**]

\\

The water riSES

The red river flows fasTER

Your breaths get shorTER

Living gets harDER

[**help**]

\\

Pain.

Sorrow.

Regret.

Overwhelmed.

[**help**]

\\

cut

[_deeper_]

c.u.t

[_more_]

C.U.T

[**help**]

\\

Lost

Scared

|Alone|

B-R-O-K-E-N

[**help**]

\\

The Blackness **hears** you

The Blackness _wants_ you

The Blackness won't hurt you

~unlike Molly~

[**help**]

\\

One final

C

U

T

you fall

D

O

W

N

you don't get up

G

A

M

E

O

V

E

R


	22. RegulusRodolphus

Regulus/Rodolphus- Quest

Written for HPFC Drabble tag

* * *

Their love was a quest, finding each other, battling between what was right, what was wrong and what was expected of them.

Rodolphus was set to marry the ferocious Bellatrix Black, and Regulus was supposed to marry little Ara Greengrass. Neither were supposed to fall for the other.

Yet, somehow, they did.

They met, they bonded, they loved. They climbed mountains and bent over backwards to remain together. They met under the guise that Rodolphus was mentoring Regulus- for Regulus was a potential death eater. No one suspected a thing.

Naturally everyone believed them. They spent many a night, lying in bed, holding to each like they were life itself, laughing over the ignorance of their parents, who would surely find a way to break them apart if they knew. (Walburga Black could do anything if she put her mind to it, that much was for sure. Regulus shuddered to think what would happen if this little tryst was discovered - he'd be disgraced.)

Regulus didn't care, because Rodolphus was perfect, he was sweet, he wasn't kind, (How does one become such a powerful Death Eater by being kind?) but he wasn't cruel - at least not to Regulus. He showed him everything, and taught him everything about the Dark Arts.

Regulus loved him for it.

When the war came, Regulus had to make a choice. He'd seen what Rodolphus was capable of, how he'd tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity. He wasn't Regulus's Rodolphus anymore.

Their love was a quest, finding each other, battling between what was right, what was wrong and what was expected of them.

In the end, the only thing Regulus had left was himself.

So he chose what was right, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

Their quest was over.

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you think!

And this has reached over 100 reviews, I'm so happy :)


	23. RegulusMarlene

**Pairing**: Regulus/Marlene

**Prompt**: "Where were you?"

**Challenge**: HPFC Drabble Tag.

* * *

Regulus sits alone at the Slytherin table, watching _her_ with _him._ His brother.

All he can think is, _that used to be me._

She left him, when he needed her most; she wasn't there.

She was with him.

_Where were you?_

Regulus stands by the lake, looking down at the brand that scars his arm.

They graduated, _her _and_ him. _Together, along with their bloodtraitor and Mudblood friends.

He needs her, to remind him of the light. To remind him that he isn't cruel, or evil, or insane.

But she left him.

_Where were you?_

Regulus observes the basin full of poison that stands in the cave.

He needs someone to tell him he's doing the right thing. To reassure him that this will be worth it.

That would have been her job.

But she's not here.

_Where were you?_

Regulus drinks the poison.

He drinks the water.

The hands come out, dragging him down, down, down.

All he can think is,

_Where were you?_

* * *

So what did you think? Please review!

xx Liza


	24. SiriusMarlene

**Pairing**: Blackinnon

**Prompt**: "The bottom line is that we never fall for the people we're supposed to."

* * *

She hates him.

He hates her.

They aren't good for each other.

He's a heartbreaker.

She is too.

He guards his heart zealously, thinking that letting no one in is better than getting hurt.

She lets people in, but only for a while until she pushes them away.

He has two week flings at the most.

Her longest relationship was six months.

Both came from broken homes.

Both know the bitter feeling of neglect.

Both know the pain of bejng hurt.

They can't fall for each other.

Two broken people can't make a whole.

But they can't help it.

Hidden beneath the surface, underneath all that 'hate' is a fire burning so strong they can't ignore it.

But they want to.

For a broken person to survive, they need someone whole to lean on.

Sirius isn't whole.

Marlene isn't whole.

Why, they ask, did they have to fall so hard for the one person who they were never supposed to be with?

Their relationship is fast, passionate, intense, a rollercoaster of emotions.

She is his drug, as he is hers.

Everyone knows drugs are bad for you, but they take them anyway.

When they fall, when they crash, when they burn, no one will be surprised.

But somehow they manage to survive.

Their flame burns higher than ever, two broken people clinging to each other, desperate to stay alive.

He is no good for her.

She is no good for him.

They aren't supposed to be together.

They aren't supposed to work out.

But somehow, they do.

* * *

Please review!


	25. LorcanMolly

**Pairing: **Lorcan/Mollyii

**Prompt: **"All it takes is faith, trust, and a little pixie dust."

**Challenge: **NGF Drabble Tag.

* * *

"How did you do it?" She whispers, barelu audible. You can hear the strain in her voice from crying, so you wrap your arms around her tighter and pull her into your chest. "How did you deal with Lysander's death?"

You smile weakly, ignoring the pain that flairs up in your chest at the mention of your brother, who had been killed in a car accident last year.

"I had you."

She looks confused at your answer. Does she not realise how important she is to you? Does she not realise how much you lean on her for support every single day? You shake your head bemusedly.

"All it takes is faith, trust and and a little pixie dust, Molly. Faith that Lucy's in a better place, trust that you can make it through this, and that I'm here for you, and pixie dust because that makes everything better."

You wink, and she let out a watery laugh. Peter Pan is yours, and hers, favourite Muggle book.

"Just faith, trust and pixie dust?"

"And me, you can't forget me." She laughs again, and burrows her head further into your chest.

"Faith, trust, pixie dust, and you. I think I can do that."

You hold her tighter, and pray for the sake of everyone's sanity that she can. Without Molly, without her steady demeanour and positive outlook, they would all fall apart.

* * *

A/N Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
